Our Story
by Kyoujhi Finnie
Summary: Our all-knowing Brit stumble upon an old book after cleaning his bookshelves. A very old book that reminds him of a particular monarch who will always hold a special place in his heart. (ENGLANDxQueenElizabeth)[ I accept criticism about this since this is my first time writing this stuff . HETALIA does not belong to me. ]


The sun was nowhere to be seen in the skies of the England's Capital London due to the heavy clouds being carried by the strong winds, produced in the skies. Having memorized the action of the skies, a seemingly Adult Brit made his way back to his home in a fast pace. He was carrying out his mac and bag with him while walking around, expecting that weathers are forever a maze, but he refuses to open it. He believed that a mac serves only as fashion, which clearly wasn't anymore since it was the 21st century.

Of course like any other Brit, he had well-trimmed blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing his usual coat and tie proving he must have come from an important meeting of such. But why was he walking as if he wants to kill somebody? The reason for this was the cab, he was supposed to be riding actually froze at the spot with a broken engine. That certainly made the Brit quite annoyed but somehow quite refreshed. For a longtime, he didn't spent that much time in walking in London's busy streets since he was always quite busy with things like his work and everything and now, the weather was against him. It was a normal thing to have heavy rains or cloudy skies in England but somehow the Brit can't take it this time.

Before he knew it, the rain started to pour but he was already in his front door thanks to his fast walking. He gave out a proud grin and said, "Ha! This just proves that even the bloody rain can't beat me!" It was rather childish for his age but it was already in his nature so it couldn't be helped.

He walked inside his home and turned on the lights making him see everything was in place and nothing was changed. The clean sofa or rather dusty sofa, flat screen television, the carpet on the floor even the tables.

"_Welcome home, England~"_ says a familiar voice in his ear. He smiled knowing them. It was one of his fairy friends. Then the fairies began to appear one by one along with flying mint bunny and a lot more of his magical friends. He wasn't delusional; he can just see what the normal eyes can't.

"How have you all been doing, friends?" he asked then as he patted unicorn's head.

"We've been fine England. We missed you so much~!" 

It wasn't coincidence that his name is England; name of his very own birth place, no it isn't because this person standing here is England in the very flesh. In truth he has a human name that he uses and it was Arthur Kirkland though he hardly uses it. He preferred to be called "England" sometimes "Britain" by people he actually knows. He isn't the only personification of countries for every country has one and it is known by his/her government. But they look so much like humans that they liked socializing with them and even having little talks with them. Of course people already knew him, young and old for they existed for how long the country they existed.

He chuckled lightly and smiled, "Apologies then, loves. I was busy with work."

"Don't worry we understand~"

He swiftly ran his index finger on the flat surface of a cabinet and….Dust. **A lot of them**. The Brit sighed, knowing what he must do first before relaxing and that was **cleaning**. He can't expect people cleaning his own room that was preposterous in his mind especially his fairy friends.

"We'll continue this chit-chat later…for now, I've got to clean this place off from dust" he said.

He removed his coat and hanged it on the rack, put his mac over its place, loosens his tie and rolled his sleeves. He settled his bag over to his room and said "Like the Japanese would say it, 'Gambatte!' " Just like that he begun to dust off everything in his house. He opened the window and let himself be engrossed in cleaning his home.

("gambatte"= japans word for "Good luck" or "You can do it")

After a few hours, he finally was at the last room he was supposed to clean and that was his very own bedroom. "Well isn't this just dandy! One more room and I can finally have some of my Earl Grey! " he said cheerfully while holding his map with one hand, the other over his forehead, wiping the sweat. He then began to change the covers of the pillows and the bed itself. He dusted off his desk, shoe racks along with the shoes and finally his set of books. He was about to be finished when books fell over from the shelf and hit him on the head making a pile of them around him.

The Brit falls on the floor holding his head, "BLOODY HELL IS THAT!? STUPID BOOK! THAT REALLY HURT!" he exclaimed with a hurt expression.

His fairy friends came to his aid as fast as they can. "England, are you alright~?!" they asked worriedly as they helped the Brit take the books around him away.

"I'm fine but those bloody books gave me some sort of headache!" he cursed and the fairies around him giggled. They were used to him always cursing at everything so it was just normal to hear it from time to time.

He then began to put the books back in his shelf when he found a familiar book. He froze at the spot remembering what the book held. It was a hard-covered book colored in royal blue. He didn't open its cover but he did stare at it for awhile. The fairies noticed this and peeked through his shoulder.

"England, what are you doing? Is something wrong~?" the fairy asked curiously.

The Brit was taken aback and put on a fake smile for his fairy friend. "A…Ah, it's nothing at all, love" he lied. The fairy knew this but didn't push the question on him. She knew that England won't lie without a good reason.

He then resumed to his task but deliberately left the book on his table. After he finished he puts his hands on his waist and exclaimed, "There! All done!"

"_Yes yes~_!" the fairies said in rejoice.

"Thank you for helping me out, loves" he said smiling.

"No problem, England! We are always happy to help you out~" they replied.

The Brit continued to smile and looked at his watch. It was already nine in the evening."Well now, look at the time. You guys must be tired from all that, why don't you all get some sleep." He suggested.

The fairies nodded and waved their farewells to him and promised to return in the morning. As the fairies disappeared, he looks at the elaborated book he found wearing a sad smile. A sad smile that he didn't normally wear for it holds somewhat feelings of longing and despair.

"I'll be right back…" he muttered softly in a gentle tone he could ever muster," dearest….." he added as he went through the door.

He set some water to boil as he took his late bath. He learned this habit of taking baths from his Asian Friend, Japan. After that, changes into his pajamas and prepared himself some of his tea and went back to his study.

Only the lamp was on as he made himself comfortable on his chair, after setting his tea on his table. He gave out a relieved sigh and returned his attention to the book.

It was a book he brought with him when he left the palace. Yes, he once lived in the palace with the monarch and her family but for some reason he asked his monarch to let him live out. His reason? He was feeling lonely living in the palace. Of course, he wasn't alone and everything, but seeing the old portraits of his rulers were a bit too much for him. He missed them dearly especially one particular person. And that was the owner of the book he was now looking at.

He ran his hands on its surface and opens it. The front page was nothing more but old paper almost colored in light brown but at the bottom of the page there was a signature to be found.

_**Elizabeth, Queen of England **_

He smiled while seeing that name and opened the second page. The content of the first paragraph made him chuckled lightly while sipping on his newly brewed tea.

"**Once upon a time there was an ill-mannered Prince who lived for the longest time in the palace of the Heavens, where the sun shined with no boundaries and no winter existed. A princess also lived there but never once did they talk to each other because of reasons….**."

"Reasons she says…How absurd! And please she used far too many Euphemism!" he muttered lightly and continued reading.

/flashback

Note: This is what the book, England found, contained/

There was only one word to describe Europe by the 15th century and it was **CHAOS**. There was power struggle everywhere and wars were an everyday routine in everyone's lives. England, being one of the leading powers of that time was having a diplomatic problem involving the successions to the throne (as he would refer to it). The previous Queen, Mary I married Phillip II of Spain which provoked a rebellion. She even killed protestant by means of burning them at stakes gaining the name "Bloody Mary". Next to that was her half sister, Elizabeth. By those times England didn't even know who, when or WHAT to believe. He was so confused by everything happening involving his court and parliament. The last rulers he had, all went into the wrong direction just as when he was starting to know them in less than a decade.

Of course from the outside, the country of England was looking like nothing ever happen, but as a living human or to put it simply as Arthur, A person with feelings, the human personification can't help but feel confused. He was used to changes but not that fast. As a country, he could care less of human affairs and all he had to do was do his job to his people and continue supporting any ruler. He was the right hand man of any ruler who wished to sit on the English and Irish throne but no one did say that he has to like them.

"**The Prince never once smiled to anyone and would use such blunt words to talk that he could even hurt a rock's heart…But his eyes were gentle and showed life like no other I'd seen before…"**

"Sire, if I could disturb you-" one of the land's lords came to his room in haste. Though he was cut short with the sharp stare on the other man's jade eyes whom he found sitting on his place, with his hand on his chin. He had a seemingly bored expression on his face but his eyes shows eagerness and haste.

"Pardon me; you could refer to this as disturbing me, kind Sire. What is it that you want to inform me?" said the blonde after a sigh. Even his position while sitting on his chair was somewhat majestic. He shows something of royalty but he didn't belong to any royal lineage or any of the Knights.

Yes, this was England, the personification of the country itself and one of the hardest people to approach in the kingdom. His expressions were blank and would only talk freely around his brothers namely, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales and by freely it was referred to as Cursing and arguing. He doesn't really care about the humans because to him they were creatures of another world; a world that was full of conflict and headache.

"O-Of course. Pardon my rudeness, Sire. I'd just like to inform you that the queen is now formally introduced to the people and the court" he informed him but he was lacking composure and was trembling in sheer fear for him. Maybe the fact that, England is not human scares him so much.

"I already know that for myself but many thanks for informing me" England replied as he stood up from his seat and put on his cape, then drastically smirked at the old Lord with his hand on his waist. "I believe you came here to get me to introduce myself to HER MAJESTY, or am I wrong?"

"You are q-quite correct, Sire. S-She requests of your presence in her chambers…"

"In her chambers you say? Then as she commands it so~" he said sarcastically and went passed him. In less than a decade he had to meet up with three different people who were claiming to be his ruler and if this one fails, he is bound to cause some serious words to come out of his mouth to the Lords. In other words, **he had enough of them**!

Some of his fairy friends flew on top of his said and one sat by his shoulder. He sighed but continued walking.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him, England~"

"The man saw me as mean so I was just proving his hunch right."

"But England being mean is bad~"

"I know that."

There was a bit of silence as he walks on the hallway of the palace. His shoes were the only one making noise and to the point that he could hear it echoing around. It annoyed him but not so much.

"Hey, how do you think should I approach her?" he asked, his eyes fixed upon the queen's door.

"Approach who?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind him. England almost jumped backwards in surprise when he saw a young woman behind him. Her red hair was fixed elegantly upon her head elaborated with stones and pearls of the highest quality, truly befitting of what a Queen should have. Her slender figure can easily be seen from her attire of Royal Velvet. A sapphire stone upon her hand as a ring, symbolizing this young woman to be the new Queen. Her skin was pail and she had these speaking eyes full of life that England had seen from a few people he had met before.

"D…Don't you think you're getting a bit too familiar?" he asked not answering her question before and regaining his composure. _Without a doubt this person is my new ruler and it would seem that she's far too naive Why am I seeing a terrible future under her?_He thought to himself while staring at her. But one thing was for sure she was truly beautiful and he could have mistaken her as a fairy if she wasn't human in size.

"I would think so, but may I ask who might you be? From your clothes you look like as if you are a noble but I don't think I remember what family." she answered with her hand below her lips clearly indicating that she was thinking. _Clearly naive,_England then again thought.

"I don't belong to any Noble House, sad to say, but you may simply refer to me as England" he said calmly not wanting to cause her confusion, since she was looking like a child that was lost in his eyes. "It is an honor to finally meet you, your grace. Expect that I shall-"

"**Like any other Prince, he was strict with rules and he doesn't often talk to anyone."**

"You mean to say that you are HIM!" she asked all excited and shaking his hand.

"H-Him?Pardon, but who are you implying exactly? "

"The immortal that lives here at the palace. Come to think of it was suppose to meet him now, Are you saying you are him?"

"Yes?" 

"Heavens! Today is much fortunate!"

The young queen was squealing like a little girl who just found out she had a huge lollipop hidden somewhere. And in England's current mood, he is about to explode. She was attracting too much attention that wasn't even worthy. He was starting to get embarrassed and certainly annoyed of it. With a swift movement, he pulled her inside her chambers while covering her lips. Certainly seeing an immortal wasn't that thrilling or is it? Nevertheless he, England, wasn't used it.

"Would you please calm down, your majesty! You shouldn't just squeal like a little girl who isn't even taught anything! You're the Queen for God's sake! At least act your part!" he said trying to control his temper, still giving a lot more patience to his new ruler.

"I greatly apologize for doing such an undignified act, Lord England Sire. I was just surprised to meet such an amazing being so do excuse me!" she said with a soft voice like a child being scolded at by her mentor.

"**But…"**

"I thought I told you to call me England. As queen you have more power than me so titles won't be necessary in calling me" he stated while rubbing his temples. This was the last thing that England needed_._

"Alright but it's...somehow…" she looks down seemingly nervous.

"Somehow what?" he asked seeing how troubled she looked.

The young Queen looked at the country, quite nervously. The man sighed and puts his handover his waist, "Now the first thing that you have to learn is speak up. We can't work together unless you're willing to tell me anything. I don't really care if it's about politics or human affairs as long as you're talking to me, got that?"

"H-Human affairs?"

"You know, family problems, social problems…If it helps to lift your uneasiness towards me then feel free to call for me. I can probably manage to understand" he turned to her trying to be understanding as possible. Sure, he wasn't human but he had feelings like a human so it shouldn't be that hard, he thought.

The young Queen smiled and grabbed his hand, "Thank you very much, Lord England Sire. That made me more comfortable!" 

"There you go again. I told you to call me England without any formal titles! My queen, please try to be-"

The young Queen giggled and looked at him. "Well, I may have something in about you call me Elizabeth and I'll call you England! That sounds rather fair, right?"

England, raised from etiquette and bounded by social status since the beginning of time, only arched a brow. This was indeed a first time that a ruler, his ruler, suggested being called by her given name. This was all new to the personification and he stared at the queen.

"Did I say something wrong?" she questioned, noticing his silence.

"May I say with all due respect, that you can be a real twit sometimes, my lady?"

"A..A twit? How rude!"

"**Unlike what people see from the outside, the Prince has a warm heart, understanding mind and a gentle voice ….and only the Princess saw him of such."**

Days , and even years passed and as God would had will it the country became quite prosperous in the Queen's reign. England and the Queen Elizabeth worked hard for the people like it was their very lives that depend on it. The whole country of England, by that time became Protestants and closed all ties with Rome which was the center of Catholicism.

"**Somehow the Prince never aged….and remained as if no day had passed"**

The only thing that England had noticed upon his monarch was, she hadn't married any body and as a monarch it was very essential because no one lives forever. This made the royal court wary and resulted to consult him of the matter. So as the right hand man of the Queen, it was part of his duty to notify her of things she must and mustn't do. But doing it so bluntly on the Queen might upset her like what he did on their first meeting.

"So ye summoned me thinking I can help ye out, lad?" said the Scottish man sitting beside him while holding a cigar in his right hand. The man had unusual red hair and was indeed looking much older than England by a few years. And this man was also a personification of a country and his elder brother, "Scotland".

"I wouldn't had summoned you if I wasn't, you wanker!" England replied annoyed at his elder brother.

"Whatever, yer arse. Well knowing ye, ye'd just tell what the bloody hell is wrong not considerin' one's feelin's or am I wrong?"

"Bastard…what the bloody hell is wrong with that! It's better than using flowery words and avoiding it! "

"What's wrong?! Everythin' lad. Everythin! " The Scottish stood up and rubs the back of his head after putting the cigar upon his lips again as if sighing in disappointment. "Why are ye even related to me! Yer bloody stupid!"

"I don't even see why you're the elder brother, you twit! And I believe I didn't call you out here to annoy me, Scotland so get your attitude fixed!"

"Using yer power on me won't help ye know" The Scottish grinned looking at England who was still annoyed at him. England had his arms crossed wearing a rather annoyed face which was quite a sight for anybody who didn't see him as such. In the royal court, expressions couldn't easily be seen to avoid diplomatic troubles so England was used to having an expressionless face but, being around Scotland, England can freely express himself. "Y'know, lad I'll only tell ye this once so ye better listen up and learn somethin', savvy?"

"Fine, just go ahead and tell me" England sighed and looks at his brother.

"Ye better get somethin' straight about yer ruler! Always remember that yer ruler is A woman, lad! A woman! "

"And what does that have anything to do with anything?"

"Yee bloody fool! A woman is much more delicate and sensitive creature! Yee should treat it with care or somethin'. Don't just start blabbering nonsense like a twit!" he said.

Before the both of them knew it, Elizabeth smiled at the sight of England sitting in the gardens. She planned on walking beside him but he saw someone unfamiliar with him.

"Well there she blows! Speakin o' the Queen herself" said the unfamiliar man standing beside England.

England stood up from his seat and glanced over to her direction. It was the first time that she'd seen this new kind of expression from him. A somewhat surprised England…unlike the other faces she'd seen which was either grumpy or deadly serious. It was true that the queen was pretty much attracted to the country and she had grown fond of him even though he was always so cold with her. But the stranger caught her attention more this time. The red haired guy had a cigar over his lips.

"What are you doing here, your majesty?" asked England, completely facing her.

"W-Well I was…um…"the Queen somewhat stuttered clutching her hand over the other. She was rather nervous around him and she was pretty much sure it annoyed him. Before she could say anything more the red haired stranger smacked England's head.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, lad!" he said while throwing his cigar and stumping it with his own foot. "Let me show ye, how's it done. " He chuckled lightly and approached the queen. Before England could protest, he took the Queen's hand and bent his right knee. He kissed the back of her palm gently and the Queen blushed gently. The stranger stood up again and smiled.

"It's an honor ta meet such a beauty like ye, Milady. Yee can call me Scotland and much ta my dismay the older brother o' England. I hope ye are havin' a great day t'day?" he said while looking at her eyes.

"You flatter me too much, Sire. Scotland you say..then you are.."

"Yes I'm the human personification of Scotland" he smiled.

"A pleasure, indeed. Lord England, why didn't you introduce me to him sooner?"

England crosses his arms and snorted. "He hardly is worth my time."

"Now England, stop those words! I apologize for his harsh wordings" Scotland excuse England.

The whole day was spent with Scotland talking to Queen Elizabeth which she seemed to have enjoyed.

"Hey England, aren't you going to join in?~" asked a fairy.

England glanced back seeing how happy Elizabeth was talking to his brother.

"I rather not, they seemed to be having the time of their lives. I rather get back inside and do my work"

"But you haven't seen Scotland in years and-~"

"I can see him anytime I wish besides…"

"Besides~?"

"I thought introducing him to Elizabeth was rather undignified but seeing them now, it seems worrying about that isn't needed." The young man said and approached the Queen.

"If you'll excuse me, your majesty. I should now be going. Please enjoy your talk with my brother." He said and left.

"Well that was surprising…" The queen said. Scotland merely chuckled and sighed, "Did I say something wrong, Scotland?" 

"Ah, nothin' at all, m'lady. I just notice how my brother didn't change at allover the past thousand years." He replied the Queen. _Still sensitive and thoughtful as always, aye England?,_he thought to himself.

"**And that was when the Princess realized that the Prince wasn't cold as she thought…The Prince was just a lonely soul wanting to be happy"**

/back to previous time setting/

England looked at his clock and it sad, 11:00 pm. He turned another page and started to read it:

"**All the Princess wanted was to see what the Prince's smile looked like so she did so many things. She gave him gifts…"**

_/"What in the world are these things for, your majesty! This is just worthless spending!"/_

"**She recited funny things that would even make the grumpiest person in the palace roll over from laughing…"**

_/"You do the silliest things in your free time…why don't you just start working!"/_

"**Even making a fool of herself didn't seem to work. And before she knew it, her time was almost up. Unlike the Prince's frozen time, the Princess' time moved and moved until…"**

England stopped reading and suddenly tears begun to drop. "God dammit! " he said as he leaned over to his chair and closed his eyes. "I hate this…"

/flashback/

During most of the time of Elizabeth's Reign, England was in the seas of the Atlantic. He was guarding or should I say protecting his pirates from attacks against other nations while his pirates steal. In other words, England prospered during this time period. The people of England loved the Queen and the fortune that befall the country in her reign. She was even called Good Queen Bess but it was clear that she never married anyone.

It was also this time that England was at the peak of its power. Territories expanded and their trade became essential to every nation. Of course, this development meant that the ever busy England to become even MORE increasingly busy. He couldn't settle in the palace for more than a day and would even start meals in the road during his travels.

He only sees the Queen now inside the Court room or just simply sitting on her throne and that was when England received a letter. At first it was nothing more but a simple in formative letter containing news about his country but…what he last received was somewhat different than the others.

/"_The Queen has fallen ill Sire_"/

That was what is written on the bottom of the page. He stared at the piece of paper momentarily and sighed.

_Of course humans falls sick, they were always easily caught in disasters and sickness…It was basically the norm in humans. It shouldn't bother a being like me besides if I didn't know the Queen better, I'll be panicking. The Queen was too energetic to be lying in her bed all day and it'll take more than a sickness to kill her…wait…_

England froze at his spot his expression turning from blank to fear.

_How many years has she been reigning? It's almost half a century already…That means…_

"MAKE PREPARATIONS AT ONCE! WE ARE GOING BACK TO MAINLAND IMMEDIATELY!"

After a few months of traveling in haste, England finally arrived at where he wants to be…the Palace front doors. He was greeted by servants, and of course, Lord from other house wishing him good fortune in coming back. He couldn't care less about them at all, for now only one person exist in his mind and that was his Queen.

He left the nobles and hastily made his way to The Queen's chamber. He even dismissed all his fairy friends. He was surprised when it opened and a person he doesn't know comes out of it.

"W-Who the hell are-"

"Lower down your voice, Sire England. The queen is resting. Let us talk here outside" said the old man in a low voice while pushing England out of the room gently. England surprisingly obeyed the old man.

After they talked, England went to the Queen's chamber and sat on the chair near her window. He was lost in thought…

/"I'm afraid, it'll be only a matter of time until her body would give in…"/

He got so into his work that he forgot about what his monarch is feeling. He cared about her greatly but of course he doesn't show it to avoid spoiling her. But what he feel now was regret...he greatly forgot about how time flows differently for a human. Just looking at Elizabeth now, she was completely unfit for work not only physically but also mentally. Her beauty has gone with time along with energy.

His thoughts drifted to the nobles that welcomed him. They might have been trying to be close to him because of his power and his influence in court.

_Knowing that the queen has fallen greatly ill and might even die anytime, the bastards put up a plan to get themselves sitting on the throne. The bloody bastards so this is what they do when I'm not here! I'll give them a-_

"Is that you…Lord England…?" he heard her voice and turned to her quickly. What should he say to her? He couldn't think of anything? Is he going to apologize? Thank her even?

"Hey, what are you still doing in bed in this late of a day? And you call yourself a monarch…" he said. He cursed under his breath. That wasn't what he wanted to say.

He heard a soft chuckle and from her. "You are the same as always…I'm sorry I can't seem to move my body anymore" Her voice wasn't gentle like before but rather forced and weak. It broke England's heart hearing it and he clenches his fists.

"Then don't speak anymore, you twit!" he said and stood up making his way to her bed. From what he could see, her once silky blonde hair was now while and lost its elegance; her once beautiful face had lost its color and now pale; her body that was once energetic was now as weak as the grass being stepped on. It was like she's a totally different person.

"Lord England…I wasn't able to welcome you, I a…apologize. M…may I ask how things are…at the seas?" she said.

"Didn't I tell you to stop speaking? To answer your question, it's all fine. Trades are doing fine and our colonies are additional power to our Kingdom"

"T…That's g..good…at least I… did something good" she closes here green eyes and opens her lips to breathe. "Lord England…I..I'm sorry…but I can't be…your monarch anymore"

"Looking at you now, I can tell that for myself…"

A soft smile made its way to the old Queen's lips."I..I must…look pathetic…"

"As pathetic as you were before…"

"I…I see."

England sat beside her bed and strokes her cheek. The old monarch opens her eyes and smiled. England kept his expression blank as he took his hand back slowly.

"Y..your hand is warm.. and..I...I envy you so much. Y…Your face…none of your body ever a...aged…b..but then…I pitied you…Y..you'll be left alone…again" England kept quiet and gently held her hand. "I…I'm afraid of leaving you…I..It must be funny…how an old person worries… "

"You should have known better. I've been always alone so there was no point of you worrying about pointless matters. As expected, you are such a disappointment. You've endured enough." England felt a warm liquid flowing from his eyes from his cheek…tears? To his surprise, the old monarch gently wiped his tears with her old hands.

"I see…" she muttered and smiled. "I…I understand, England…m…my England, I love you" He blinked and stared at her. It was the first time she called him by his name without formalities and it was also the first time she claimed him as hers. He wanted to hold her and say everything that was in his mind but he knows that words aren't enough. Instead of saying it, he took her hand from his face and kissed it gently.

"Elizabeth…you have done well. I, England thank you for your loyalty and hard work. Words aren't enough to say how much I appreciate your work" He looked up to her and for the first time, monarch saw his smile. It was warm and bright like she'd imagine. And at that very moment, England saw tears dropping from the old monarch's eyes.

"E…Everything was worth it…" she muttered and smiled for the last time, "I'm glad…I...I was able to…serve you…m…my England…" With those final words, Elizabeth's eyes closed for an eternal slumber; never to wake up ever again. England lets go other hand as tears filled his eyes. He knelt down on the floor, crying, hiding his head on the blanket near the old monarch's body.

"…You go and rest now…my beloved Elizabeth"

"**The princess grew old and ugly and before she knew it, she had lost everything even her own strength. For just once, all that she desire was the Prince to smile towards her but it seemed her wish cannot be. With her last ounce of strength she muttered I LOVE YOU and died. She never saw what his smile looked like before her eyes closed for eternal slumber. The poor Princess that she is… "**

/end offlashback/

He sighed realizing her once again remembered the past. He looks at the book's pages again and caressed the pages' surface with care. Upon reaching the last paragraph of Elizabeth's story, he grabbed his pen and then slowly wrote a note.

"_**A smile was all she wanted but the Prince was afraid that once he gives it to her, she would leave him alone, so he made all attempts to restrain himself from even giving the smallest smile. When he heard of her sudden weakness, he then realized that his time flows in a different pace from the Princess'. The Prince regretted it dearly and when he finally got the strength to visit her it was too late. She already had passed on. He held her old hands and smiled…wishing he had given it to her sooner. He then whispered something on her ear…but up until now the words are still unclear…"**_

With the note finally written below, he closed the book and puts it back to its shelf. He looked at his clock again and it was showing 4 o'clock in the morning. He chuckled to himself and let himself fall to his bed.

"It took me a long time but I corrected your story..." muttered the Brit as he closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep, "Our story….."


End file.
